


hold me

by vacationer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartments, Fluff, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Wicca, Witch Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: "I live just around the cornerIf you've got a minute to spareI'll be waiting for you"





	hold me

**Author's Note:**

> I just picked some lyrics from hold me by fleetwood mac because they're cute. stevie nicks was a witch. gerard adores her, also his neighbor frank. from my iphone notes, another short n sweet frerard one shot.

As Gerard almost burns themself for the fourth time in the process of lighting the eleventh candle out of their drawer, Frank decides to give up on trying to get them to put the lighter down. 

They're talking nonsense about their week, not that Frank hadn't had each day recounted as they stood chatting in the hall, but he doesn't really mind. He's too high to care and he just likes listening to Gerard talk. "I wonder," Gee says, pulling out another candle. "if lighting them for no reason will affect the spells I use them for."

Frank shrugs, and Gerard doesn't see it, they're too busy staring at all the flames on their nightstand. Fucking pyro. "Test one." Frank suggests, and Gerard nods to themself, like it was their own thought. They reach down to pull out their grimoire from under their bed, leaning over the sheets, Frank resists holding onto the waistband of their jeans so they don’t fall head first off the bed. They sit up and hand it to Frank before he has the chance to do so. 

"Choose a page." 

Frank runs his hand over the cover. It's moleskin is worn, engraved with choppy lettering and sparse sigils, the pages wrinkled and tucked, inserted sticky notes and papers making it thick and uneven. He chips off some wax from the corner before Gerard makes a noise, urging him to choose something. Always impatient. He runs a finger down the top, pressing his nail in between two pages, and pushes it open. He looks at the spell on the right. 

IF YOU LIKE YOUR NEIGHBOR IN A ROMANTIC WAY, it says in big, bold, lettering, and Gerard inhales sharply, unable to really take back the book and pretend that Frank never saw it. Frank breathes deeply, They stare at each other for a moment, Gerard's eyes wide and worried, cheeks flushed.

First of all, Frank doesn't want to be the guy who just assumes. It could be an old spell he needed a long time ago, it could be about any one of their neighbors. "Who?" Is all that he manages, and Gerard flails, not responding. They're both struggling to converse about this. He doesn't reply with a name, though, and at this point, it's not like asking will make anything worse. "Have you used this for me?" He asks, and there’s a tense pause, before Gerard nods rapidly, looking on the verge of tears. 

"I'm sorry," they rush, hands looking shaky on their lap as they scoot back from Frank. He understands why, but he doesn't want them thinking that they were pushing boundaries. "I'm really sorry," they press, looking anywhere but him. "I didn't... I don't want you thinking--"

"Hey," Frank soothes, reaching out and touching their leg. Their eyes dart towards the contact. "it's okay."

"It's not!" Gerard chokes out, laughing helplessly. "I must seem like a creep, I," They trail off, exasperated, watching as Frank shuts the grimoire, setting it down next to him, and turning towards Gerard. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." They swallow hard as Frank looks at them, shifting closer, blinking. Maybe he's pushing it. "Frankie," They mutter, as Frank presses his fingers to the crystal hanging from their neck, and moves his hand to the side of their face. "I," They try again, before Frank reaches up, kissing them softly, both of their lips pressing against each other for a long, warm moment. He opens his eyes to Gerard's, wide and wary. Frank tilts his head to the other side, and kisses them again. 

He doesn't think he's ever had such a perfect kiss, as Gerard pulls back, and bites their lip. The blush on their cheeks matches the shade of their hair, and they search Frank's face for some emotion Frank’s not even sure of. 

"It worked." Frank says, quietly, finding Gerard's hand and holding it in his own. 

"What?" Gerard mutters, puzzled expression, before smiling down at their lap. "Ah. The spell."


End file.
